Phone sex
by Indukcupang
Summary: Berawal rayuan, gombalan, dan berakhir dengan menyentuh diri sendiri. Ini ulah Mingyu! Wonwoo puas dan klimaks. MEANIE. Yaoi. Ficlet. PWP. RnR. Mwah!


**"Kamu tahu apa persamaan kamu sama hujan?"** — _ **Kim Mingyu**_ **.**

 **"Tidak tahu. Memangnya apa?"** — _ **Jeon Wonwoo**_ **.**

 **"Sama-sama bisa bikin aku basah."** — _**Kim Mingyu**_ **.**

 **...**

 _ **Phone sex**_

 **MingyuWonwoo belong to God, their parent, Pledis Ent, and me.**

 **Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Romance with lil fluffy**

 **MATURE** — **18+**

 **Yaoi. OOC. TYPO**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present**

 **.**

Dering ponsel menggema memekakkan telinga si pemuda yang tengah berusaha tidur di jam malam seperti saat ini.

 **01.05**

Tengah malam. Tapi mata pemuda itu masih betah terbuka. Bukan, sebenarnya bukan betah terbuka. Pemuda itu telah berusaha untuk tertidur, namun hujan tengah mengguyur kota tempat ia tinggal. Biasanya orang-orang sangat menyukai hujan dan akan mudah tertidur saat hujan datang. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda itu. Ia benci merasa dingin karena ia tidak bisa tidur karenanya.

Dan dering telepon tersebut membuat hawa horor hidup disekitarannya. Ia memandang sebal dan mendengus pada ponselnya. Diraihnya ponsel tersebut. Niat hati ingin memaki siapa yang berani meneleponnya tengah malam begini, malah diurung ketika mengetahui siapa penelepon tersebut.

 _Mingyu tampan is calling_

Wonwoo. Nama pemuda pemilik ponsel itu Wonwoo. Pemuda itu mengusap layar ponselnya untuk menjawab panggilan dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

" _Halo, darling?_ "

Sebelum Wonwoo berbicara, pemuda diseberang lebih dulu bersuara dan menyapa Wonwoo yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman pelan. Kata makian semuanya ditelan bulat-bulat dan akan menjadi kotoran.

" _Kenapa belum tidur_ , _Beanie_?" Suara Mingyu terdengar begitu jelas diindra pendengaran Wonwoo. Sang pemuda yang dipanggil _Beanie_ itu hanya diam tanpa mau menjawab. " _Dear? Apa kamu kedinginan?_ "

Sorot mata Wonwoo langsung mengatakan; _sudah tahu, masih saja bertanya_.

" _Cuaca saat ini memang sedang ekstrim, sayang. Andai aku didekatmu, pasti sudah kudekap dan aku bisa kasih kamu kehangatan._ "

 _Gombal_.

Pipi Wonwoo bersemu, di cuaca dingin. Tadi wajahnya yang berwarna putih pucat, berubah memerah. Ucapan Mingyu memberikan kehangatan tersendiri.

" _Bicara, Woo. Apa kamu membeku disana?_ "

Wonwoo tersenyum samar. "Tidak, Gyu. Aku mengantuk mendengar suaramu."

Kekehan geli terdengar dari seberang sana. Mingyu menertawakan ucapan Wonwoo.

" _Kamu tidak bertanya, kenapa aku menghubungimu?_ "

"Buat apa? Penting?"

" _Aduh. Judes sekali._ "

"Hmm."

" _..._ "

"..."

" _Wonwoo._ "

"Hng?"

" _Kamu tahu tidak, persamaan sama kamu sama hujan?_ "

"Sama-sama dingin?"

" _Tidak. Salah._ "

"Hm? Memangnya apa?"

" _Sama-sama bisa bikin aku basah._ "

"..."

Wonwoo terdiam ditempat. Seluruh darah didalam tubuhnya berlomba-lomba berkumpul didua pusat. Di wajah dan perutnya. Wajah pemuda emo itu memerah padam dan perutnya serasa melilit dibuatnya.

Ia malu bukan main.

" _Wonwoo. Hnnn.._ "

Wonwoo menajamkan pendengerannya. Ada yang aneh. Suara Mingyu berubah rendah. _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Kamu kenapa, Ming?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan hati-hati dan pelan.

" _Enghhh.._ "

Mingyu mendesah.

" _Oohhh.._ "

"..."

Darah Wonwoo kembali berdesir. Berlari menuju dua tempat. Telinga dan sesuatu yang ada diselangkangannya.

Wonwoo mendadak ereksi hanya dengan mendengar desahan Mingyu.

"Mi—Mingyu. Kau ke—kenapa?" Desir darah sanggup membuat lidah Wonwoo begitu kelu dan ia menjadi gugup.

" _Ssshh. Ouh—Wonuuhh.._ "

Desahan Mingyu begitu seksi. Tidak salah lagi. Pemuda seberang tengah menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo mengeluarkan tanduk dikepalanya. Bermain sebentar didalam dinginnya hujan malam tidak ada salahnya. Menjadi nakal sesekali pun bukan masalah besar.

"Yes. Anggap aku tengah mengulum milikmu."

" _Oohhh—shit._ "

Umpatan Mingyu menjadi Wonwoo tersenyum miring dan senang.

"Oh oh.. Tolong—ehmm—Mingyuaahh.." Wonwoo mendesah berat yang dibuat-buat. Tenggorokannya terasa begitu panas. Sama panasnya dengan sesuatu yang terbangun dibawah sana.

" _Eenghh.._ " Sebuah desahan Mingyu kembali lolos.

Terbesit didalam benak Wonwoo; _bagaimana cara Mingyu mengoral penisnya sendiri?_

" _Wonwoo_.."

"Ya?"

" _Aku merindukanmu._ "

Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang dapat membuat pemuda manis berstatus _bottom_ akan melambung tinggi. Tak terkecuali si pemuda emo ini.

"Aku juga.."

" _Aku merindukan lubang ketatmu._ "

Brengsek. Mingyu terlalu frontal. Wonwoo mendesis, sebab ada desiran aneh kembali menghampirinya. Memanas dan melepuh. Sesuatu dibawah sana terasa gatal dan panas.

" _Aku merindukan penis lucumu itu._ "

Bisa tidak _sih_ bahasanya diperhalus sedikit?

" _Aku rindu menggenjot lubang berwarna pink itu._ "

Tuhan. Mingyu harus diajarkan sopan santun dalam bahasa.

" _Milikku juga merindukan tanganmu._ "

Cukup!

"Kim Mingyu!"

" _Sentuh milikmu, Woo._ "

 _Apa? Apa yang harus aku sentuh?_ Wonwoo membatin bodoh.

" _Sentuh dia. Aku yakin dia membutuhkan sentuhan._ "

 _Dia_. Milik Wonwoo yang telah menjerit minta dikeluarkan dari tempatnya.

Wonwoo melirik celana piyamanya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, pemuda Jeon itu menurunkan celana sekaligus celana dalam hingga batas lututnya. Milik Wonwoo mengancung rendah, ia belum sepenuhnya terbangun.

"Sentuh dia, Wonwoo."

Mingyu itu setan. Biadab. Tapi tampan. Dan sayangnya, Wonwoo sangat mencintainya. Sangking cintanya, tanpa menolak, Wonwoo menyentuh dan menggenggam miliknya sendiri.

Dan mungkin, dikamar ini ada cctv yang dipasang diam-diam oleh Mingyu, karena pemuda diseberang langsung memberikan intruksi, " _Ya, seperti itu. Buat dipuas._ "

Wonwoo mencari kepuasannya dengan menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Mengoral miliknya dengan mengocoknya dengan cepat, dan semakin cepat dengan tempo teratur ketika Wonwoo mendengar Mingyu mendesah berat. _Mungkin Mingyu kembali menyentuh miliknya_.

" _Bayangkan, aku ada dibawah dan mengulum milikmu._ "

"Mi—ming—Ahhh." Desahan Wonwoo menjadi ketika Mingyu berkata seperti itu dan spontan Wonwoo meremas miliknya.

Seluruh saraf terasa tegang dan terasa akan putus. Mulai dari saraf kepala hingga saraf dipenisnya. Semuanya begitu menegangkan. Darah berkumpul dibawah sana dan didalam genggaman Wonwoo. Tempo gerakan turun baik begitu cepat namun teratur. Wajah Wonwoo yang begitu seksi dengan peluh, mata sayu dan mulut yang terbuka.

Ketegangan sampai pada batasnya, tangan Wonwoo semakin cepat bergerak dan mengantarkan miliknya pada kepuasan. Dalam waktu dekat ia akan datang.

" _Oohhh_.."—"Mingyuhh.."

Keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Wonwoo melepaskan cairannya dan mengotori tangannya. Nafas Wonwoo terdengar putus-putus dan berat. Klimaks yang menyenangkan.

Kepala Wonwoo terasa berat karenanya.

Sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, Wonwoo tergelak akan kebodohannya yang terpancing oleh Mingyu.

"Sialan.." Wonwoo mengumpat.

" _Wonwoo._ "

"Jangan lagi."

" _Bukan itu,_ "

"Lalu?"

" _Aku didepan flatmu._ "

Wonwoo langsung bangkit dari posisinya. "APA?!"

" _Diluar dingin._ "

"Masuk."

" _Masuk kedalam lubangmu? Baik._ "

Brengsek.

 **..**

 **END**

 **..**

 **HeHe To The HeHe.**

 **Keren yha gue:* happy weekend manteman.**

 **Maapkan makcupang yang hiatus beberapa saat. Maapkan makcupang yang belum ngapdet** _ **Brotherinlaw**_ **—bingung mau bikin happy atau sad ending—maapkan makcupang yang belum bisa buat request dari** _ **Chwe S. Kaa**_ **dan** _ **KimHaelin29**_ **—plot schoollife yang dari kalian begitu drama;" jadi gabisa aku proses. Sebagai gantinya, aku aplot ini untuk kalian—Last, to** _ **Leenhosh**_ **, babysitter sequel nyusul yeah dear.**

 **Well, sekian.**

 **See you with other fiction, mydarling.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
